1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hemmer for providing double folded hems by feeding a fabric edge through the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hemmer of the above mentioned type is normally designed as a helical, taper sleeve, which by itself produces an acceptable double-folded hem, but which can be used for only one hem width and for fabrics having a specific thickness. Further, it is not possible to sew a hem across an existing hem.